


We'll see

by w1ster1a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Look this is the first fanfic I post in like 7 years, M/M, One-Sided Love, Slow Burn, idk how to tag stuff, pinning, slight homophobia i guess, snarky google translate spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ster1a/pseuds/w1ster1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is James Rios and Gavin Mask will probably ruin your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just There

**Author's Note:**

> James is my character for an RPG game I play, I got a little too into his backstory so here we are.  
> Let this be a warning that 1- English ain't my first language and 2- I don't write since I was like 13 so any criticism is welcome I guess.

It's hard to pinpoint exactly _when_ Gavin appeared in your life.

He was always... Just _there_. Always the kid with the messy hair and the wide eyes, he was a background constant much like that coffee stain in the living room table or that kid that ate glue in 3rd grade.

The thing is, Gavin was always there, but you never paid much attention to him. You never paid much attention to anything that happened in the school, really, you never saw the point of it - unless it was history of course. You loved history.

You only really met Gavin when you were sixteen and a teacher decided that a group work at the beginning of the semester was the best way to start your vacation-riddled brains and you ended paired up with him of all people.

Gavin's dad travelled a lot, his mom was a soldier out there and his grandmother was a "grumpy old arse" (his words, not yours) that wouldn't like any... strangers in her home.

( _you wanted to point out that this might have something to do with the colour of your skin, but you didn't know Gavin that well then so you just shrugged in response_ )

So you ended up in your room with him, writing down ideas about a science subject you couldn't care less about. Gavin was lying on your bed, doodling alway on some pages while you threw ideas at him and a rubber ball at the wall. It was a relaxing atmosphere, one you hadn't associated your home since your uncle moved in.

"¿ _Tienes un novio ahora_?" Said someone at the door - one of your younger sisters, Sofia, thirteen at the time. You scoffed at her.

"¿ _Realmente crees que yo iría a enamorar un gringo_?"

" _No, él es demasiado bello para ti._ " She scoffed back, her expression a smugly reflecting you own.

You threw the ball in her direction with more strength than necessary.

"Hey!"

"Out."

"Ugh, no need to be rude! This is my room too!"

"Out."

"Fine fine! I'm leaving, _pendejo_." She mumbled the last part, but did as she was told.

That left you and your not-boyfriend alone again, in a silence you would describe as borderline-awkward. Until he spoke.

"Wow. You guys sure talk fast, y'know." You looked at him, brow raised in question, a feeling of dread setting in your stomach - had he understood any of that? "My ma speaks like that sometimes, when she's mad. She keeps promising to teach me the language some day, but she never has the time, y'know?"

He looked expectantly at you, and you cursed Sofia to the high heavens. Cursed her for how his wide eyes shone in curiosity, cursed her for how his messy hair seemed so _so_ soft, but, most of all, you cursed her for making you notice he was, indeed, quite too pretty for you.

"Could you teach me sometime, James? Promise I'll make it up to you!" Gavin said and he's smiling, and you cursed Sofia again for how it makes your stomach flip.

"We'll see, _gringo_." You said, looking away to hide the blush creeping up your face. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can notice by the names alone but i had the idea for these two characters while reading reaper76  
> what i tried to say in spanish:  
> "¿Tienes un novio ahora?" = you got a boyfriend now?  
> "¿Realmente crees que yo iría a enamorar un gringo?" = you really thing I'd date a gringo?  
> "No, él es demasiado bello para ti" = no, he's too pretty for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all


	2. As if

Gavin was not your first gay crush, far from that.

You were lucky to discover yourself pretty early, never having to go through the infamous "gay scare". At twelve you had your first chaste kiss with a boy - a silly game of truth or dare - and at thirteen you already knew you were a guys-only kind of guy.

Which didn't make things easier per say, but at least it wasn't confusing.

Your family had a pretty strong catholic base, which didn't help with the whole "hey I'm gay" talk (that you never pretended to have). Your uncle - the drunktard that occupied your house's basement since you were seven - was the worst of them all, talking about those "damn fags" and what not.

Luckily for you, you always hated your uncle, so his unknowing disapproval didn't bother you much.

At fifteen you were already quite experienced, already knowing which parties to go and which to avoid, as well as which boys shared your interests.

It was also at fifteen that Sofia walked in on you and a friend making out, becoming the first and only member of your family to know the secret you weren't exactly hiding.

She teased you ever since, but never outed you to anyone and for that you are grateful.

Which didn't stop you from hating her now.

"So... That gringo, huh?" Sofia said, sitting on her bed in your room. Due to your uncle occupying more space than he deserved, you had to share a room with the twins: Sofia and Yara.

"Shut up." You groaned, your voice muffled by the pillow. Gavin had left not long ago, oblivious to your blushing or strained actions - but Sofia wasn't. "He's not even gringo, his mother is Spanish or something"

"That would make him Hispanic at best, not Latino: alas, still gringo."

"Where did you even _learn_ that word."

"Stop avoiding the subject, _hermano_ , you're acting like a child."

"This is your fault, you know." You turned your head to glare daggers at her, still lying down in your stomach. "You were the one that pointed it out."

"Oh, I wasn't the one bringing pretty gringo boys home and hoping–" A loud bang came from downstairs, signalling your uncle came home from the bar. That ended the talk quicker than any threat you could come up with.

Silence fell while you and Sofia heard the heavy steps of your uncle descending to the basement. Another heavy door slam made you release a breath you didn't know you were holding. Your uncle had yet to raise a hand towards your or the twins, but that didn't make you any less wary of his presence. You glared at the door, as if you could make your uncle feel your disgust despite the walls.

Your phone buzzed, distracting you. It buzzed twice in quick succession and you picked it up.

_hey james i think i forgot my notebook in ur bed_

_could u take it to class 2morrow?_

_thanks! :)_

You looked up to your bed and lo and behold: there's an open notebook there, a series of nonsensical doodles sketched in it. One of them looked like the telltale of a kitten breathing fire and you didn't notice you were smiling until you looked at your sister and she's smiling back at you.

"What?" You scowled at her.

"He's cute, brother." She said, "I hope it works out for you."

You scoffed, your heart wanting to say _me too_ , but "Hmpf, _as if_ " coming out instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yara and Sofia are a reference to a certain drag queen why you ask?


	3. Like a Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my DM threatened me

"James!"

You heard the voice down the corridor, followed by a set of quick steps you came to associate with _Gavin Mask is about to tackle you_.

You sidestepped just as he passed by you, avoiding dropping your soda. He looked at the drink with disgust.

"Already James? It's barely past 09 am! That's gotta be unhealthy."

"What do you want, Mask." You said bluntly, even though you're forcing back a smile.

You had thought your contact with Gavin would slowly drop until it disappeared after the science paper was done, but you were wrong: Gavin Mask is apparently very keen on maintaining his friendships, and after three weeks you fell into an easy routine, much to your own surprise.

Which didn't help much with the crush thing, but you decided to ignore that for now in hopes it will pass.

"So!" Gavin started, "I've been thinking, right?"

"Oh, that's good."

"Shush, James, lemme speak." He pouted at you, and it took all your will to not smile at it. "So I've been thinkin' and you don't look like a Jim."

Confusion clear in your face, the first thing you could think of is "Of course I don't look like a Jim, my name is James"

"Yeah but like, you gotta have a nickname right?"

"I don't."

"Yeah, and that's _bo-ring_." He took his time on that word, enunciating. "Everybody gotta have a nickname, it's one of the laws of the jungle or something"

"I thought the law of the jungle was 'survival of the fittest'"

"'Survival of the fittest nickname' how 'bout it?" He grinned at you and you snorted - Gavin took that as a leave to keep going. "So, you're no Jim, but I refuse to call you Jam cuz you ain't that sweet." 

Gavin laughed at his own joke and you couldn't help but smile.

"So I came up the best solution: James, Ja, Jay" He said triumphantly. You tried your best to cover the fact that you are flustered and so head over hills for this silly boy.

"Ok, _gringo_ , does that mean you're Gavin, Ga, Gay?" You joked as a reflex and mentally facepalmed right after. _Very smooth, James, very smooth - tell me again why you don't have a boyfriend yet?_

"Haha, very funny Rios, really, I'm dying inside, it's too much." He deadpanned. "What are you, seven?"

The silence fell and stayed while you walked to class. You were starting to think the silence was the weird third wheel of your relationship.

"I was actually thinking of G." Gavin said after a while, so soft and so unlike him it grabbed your attention more than any scream could. "Y'know, like G and Jay, partners in crime" He made a handgun and winked at you, laughing.

"Like a pair." You said, smiling back at him, happy.

_Like a couple_ , you thought, bittersweet and fostering that feeling in your heart.


End file.
